My Heart's Treasure
by hook617
Summary: Post 3x11. Emma's memories return is reunited with her pirate. Very small use of spoilers for 3x12.


**Since there are so many stories of how Emma gets her memory back, let's just jump to the good part, shall we?**

* * *

The door slammed shut as Emma pushed Killian into the wall, kissing him senseless. He chuckled into her mouth at her enthusiasm, but both of them quickly melted into the passion that both of them had been missing for the past year.

"Swan," he whispered into her skin as his lips trailed down her neck. She turned her head to give him better access, wrapping her arms around his neck as if her life depended on it. "Gods, I've missed you so much."

She had remember him. She remembered everything. It wasn't the memory potion he offered her or his first attempt at true love's kiss. It was because something inside her knew she could trust him. She trusted him- a pirate. From there, they spent the day talking, she listened to every word he said, her lie detector not going off once. It was when he got to Neverland and talked about the Echo Caves when it looked like something triggered within her. She took his hand, leaned forward and kissed him. It was his honesty that cause that little spark in her heart to jolt a memory, allowing for true love's kiss to take it's affect. And from there, it took some extreme restraint to make it back to her apartment without both of them getting arrested this time.

"My memories may still be a bit fuzzy," Emma said breathlessly as he pulled her closer. "But I believe this kind of behavior is a first for us, am I right?" She pulled away from his ministrations to give him a playful look.

"Aye, darling," he confirmed. "But you'll excuse me if after the curse, being taken away from you for a year, and getting you to remember who you are, I can't seem to hold myself back." He dipped his head down and captured her lips in a slow, sensual kiss. "After all, no one should be away from their true love."

"Okay, that terms still freaks me out a bit, but I think I can make an exception," she said as she gently guided him back to her neck. "Especially if you keep doing that."

"Oh, I can do more than that," he growled, lifting her up suddenly and headed towards the hallway. "Coordinates if you please, Swan." Emma chuckled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Second door to the right," she said.

"And straight on until morning? If you insist, Swan," he said as he ran toward her bed, both of them collapsing on it in a heap of laughter. Killian made quick work of his vest and shirt before pouncing on her again, kissing her senseless. He didn't force her to join him to a similar state, letting her set her own pace of her comfort level. She let her fingers travel over every scar, kissing his shoulders and chest. With every touch, her heart soared more and more. He came back for her, he found her. Captain Hook was in love with her. If she had lost her memories or not, it would sound ridiculous. But as he showered her with kisses and gentle caresses she knew, she could feel it. It was like love was surging throughout her body, his mere presence making her feel complete and whole like she hadn't felt in her whole life. She gently pushed him off of her just enough that she could remove her shirt. He sucked in his breath as he beheld her. "Swan, you're…." Her heart fluttered as he moved his hand gently down her arm as he looked at her. No man had ever looked at her the way Killian was- no one.

"No pretty speeches, Captain," Emma asked, trying to keep herself from being overwhelmed by how he was making her feel in his speechless state. "I have missed those."

"Emma Swan, your beauty is beyond anything I could ever fathom," he said. "And I've thought about it quite a lot," he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows. _There was her pirate!_ He slowly dipped her back down on the bed and she gave a small yelp as the chains around his neck touched her skin. Killian abruptly sat back up. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she chuckled as she sat up and fingered his chains. "These are just a bit cold." She halted their passionate moment by removing them from his neck and examining them. "Come to think of it, I never really got a good look at these even though you wear them all the time."

"Too distracted by my manly chest," he asked as he inched closer to her, wrapping a finger around her bra strap and moved it so he could kiss her bare shoulder. Emma closed her eyes at the feeling of his warm lips.

"Can't stop, can you, Jones," she teased.

"I've been without you for a year, Emma. And I haven't been with anyone since Milah. You'll forgive my eagerness to be with my true love," Killian said, moving his ministrations to her cheek. "My treasure." Kiss. "My heart." Kiss. "My everything." Emma caught his lips with passion before leaning over to her end table to put his chains down, fully intending on resuming ravaging a certain romantic pirate. He was extremely talented at making speeches that made her feel weak in the knees. However, she froze as her eye caught a green sparkle mixed in with his skull and crossbones. She picked up the chain again, moving the pendants until she held up a familiar object. Killian froze at what she found.

"Hook, what's this?"

"It's uh…."

"This is Mary-Margaret's," Emma said as she held up the ring. "It's her engagement ring."

"You remember," he said with a smile.

"Killian, why do you have it?" Killian suddenly looked like a schoolboy who knew he was going to get in trouble. "Killian."

"Your mother gave it to me," Killian admitted. Emma let out a sigh of relief. At least she was okay. Her first thought was that maybe something horrible happened to her. But then…

"Wait, why did she give it to you?" Killian's caught schoolboy look came back. "Wait...this is her engagement ring. And Henry said it's been in my family for…. Whoa!" Emma jumped out of bed and grabbed her shirt, throwing it on herself quick. "Wait a minute. This is crazy!"

"Emma, it's okay," Killian said, holding up his arms in surrender.

"Okay, before anything else happens, you better answer me straight, buddy," Emma said. Killian cocked his head to the side, waiting for her to throw the question at him. "Did my mother give you this because you want us to get married?" Killian sighed and dropped his head, as if he just visibly saw her walls shut around her, sealed with chains and padlocks. He scooted over to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over, gesturing for Emma to sit next to him. There was no way she was going anywhere nearer to him, but she held out her hand far enough to drop the ring that was still on the chain back in his hand. He removed the ring from the chain and held it up for her.

"This," he said as he looked through the ring at her. "Is not just any family heirloom, love. This ring follows true love wherever it goes. And your mother wanted me to have it."

"She did?" The thought that she'd give her ring to Killian of all people blew her mind. From what she could remember, Mary-Margaret was always pushing her towards Neal, hoping they could be a family again. "That's...surprising."

"If you would have been around me for the last year, love, you'd understand why," he said with a chuckle. He grabbed his shirt and put it back on as he spoke, leaving it unbuttoned. Emma couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed. Just a moment ago, she was enjoying her amazing pirate, now she was all freaked out by a little ring. What was wrong with her? "Anyway, a week after she gave it to me, I was out on the sea in the Jolly Roger, trying to think of a plan of how to find you. Then it started to glow in my hand."

"The enchantment. Rumplestiltskin put one on it so my father could find my mother," Emma remembered from Henry's book. He had read her that story so many times.

"Aye, love," he said, rising from the bed and taking her hands. "It lead me to a far off land, one completely desolate from the curse. I don't think anyone had been there since we returned. It began to grow brighter, and then I found these." He reached into the small satchel on his belt and pulled out a bean pod, two sparkly beans nestled inside.. "A single pod. It was if it was waiting for me to retrieve it before it withered into nothing right after I picked it." Emma ran her fingers over the bean pod, letting her fingertips linger over Killian's warm hands. "This ring helped me find these beans, find you. Whenever you and Henry are ready, we can go home." Home, Emma and Henry reunited with her family, with Killian. It was a scary thought to leave this world behind, yet at the same time she wanted nothing more.

"You still haven't answered my question, Killian," Emma said in a low whisper. Killian tucked the bean pod and the ring back into his satchel pocket.

"I don't want to scare you, Emma." Emma put her hand on his cheek, he leaned into it instantly.

"Just tell me, Killian."

"Your mother gave it to me, because I said if I was ever reunited with you, it is my full intention to be with you always, if you'll have me. I love you, Emma. My revenge might have been my motivation to last through the centuries, but I know now that my life's purpose isn't hate- it's love. It's you. And Henry. I don't want to take Neal's place, but I want to be a proper father to him, if he grants his permission. I know all this is a lot to take in, you just getting your memories back…"

"From true love's kiss of all things! Killian, I just barely understand how such a thing could work for me, let alone having it is something I deserve," Emma said. Killian cupped the back of her neck and pressed a long, soothing kiss to her forehead.

"Emma, trust me when I say, you deserve all the love this world has to offer. And if am the lucky man who gets to give you that love for the rest of our lives, well, I would consider it the highest honor ever bestowed upon this lowly pirate," he said. "I'm not asking you to marry me today or even in the next year. But know, my intentions are true. And when the time is right, it will be because we're both ready," Emma wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head against his chest.

"More pretty speeches, eh, pirate," she teased. Emma snuggled closer to him as she enjoyed feeling his low chuckle through his chest.

"You deserve every word, love," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I'll wait as long as you need, love. No pressure from this old pirate."

"Not just a pirate," she said as she pulled away to look into his eyes. "The man I love. The one who will always find me." She said it without an ounce of fear. Emma knew deep down that she could be honest because it was him. They could read each other from the beginning, and always would. Killian met her halfway as she reached up to capture his lips once more. He slowly attempted to walk her back towards the bed, smiling into their kiss as she followed him without breaking their kiss. They fell back onto the bed and let their hands roam once more.

"Just to be clear, Swan," Killian said as he broke their kiss. "Are you saying you're okay with the idea of…."

"Henry will be home in about two hours, Hook," Emma said. "We can talk in front of him. As opposed to other...enjoyable activities." Emma wiggled her eyebrows at him in a way that reminded him of himself. He laughed as he pounced on top of her. This discussion wasn't over, far from it. But that was a discussion for another time. His love was back in his arms, and even though he was now more aware of the time constraints, he was going to savor each moment. He had waited a year for this, and love was never meant to be rushed.


End file.
